Caminos Perdidos
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Cuando no tienes nada por lo que luchar,cuando no tienes ni un poco de esperanza, la opción más considerable sería el suicidio.¿Pero qué pasaría si en el último momento,a un solo paso del acantilado,una voz te demostrara que quizás sí hay una esperanza?


Miraba hacia abajo, al mar chocando contra las grandes rocas, desde gran altura en ese acantilado. Mientras las lágrimas acudían sin piedad a sus ojos, y se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que la habían mojado ya por completo.

En su mente pasaban variadas imágenes, que contenían todo aquel sufrimiento por el que tenía que haber pasado, por el que su vida se había transformado en nada, en un alma que andaba sin rumbo, que avanzaba sin destino, completamente perdida en un mundo donde sólo podía encontrar tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento

Abandono, culpa, soledad, diversas sensaciones completamente negativas, que sólo aumentaban su pesimismo ante la vida, que sólo le aseguraban que no tenía motivos por los que luchar, razones que le dieran esperanza, opciones que le dieran algún tipo de ilusión, fundamentos lo suficientemente buenos para desistir de tomar aquella decisión que le arrebataría la vida.

Inhaló aire, sintiendo el aroma de la lluvia adentrándose en su ser. Sería, probablemente, el último tipo de aroma que sintiera.

Una baranda. Una simple baranda la distanciaba del agua, junto a un impulso que la llevaría a caer hacia el vacío, hacia esas rocas que yacían a varios metros bajo ella, a un solo paso de la que sería su muerte, su fin definitivo, el término de los sucesos desafortunados que la llevaron a ese acantilado, al borde, a la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Mientras sollozaba bajó la mirada, hacia ese agitado mar que chocaba contra las rocas que significarían su fin.

No había más opciones, o al menos ella no veía más allá de eso. Desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando tenía nueve años, hasta la muerte de su novio, hacía un par de meses, y el abandono de sus amigos, quien ahora la miraban fijamente, diciéndole con sus ojos que ella era culpable de aquella muerte, que por su culpa su novio había muerto. Se quedó sola, sin nadie, sus amigos se alejaron, su familia la rechazó, y la soledad fue, irónicamente, la única compañía que había tenido esas últimas semanas, que fueron las peores de su vida.

Mientras la lluvia la continuaba empapando, mientras su destino estaba a un paso, mientras el mar agitado debajo de ella la incitaba a dar el impulso, ella miraba el grisáceo cielo que se extendía sobre ella, cubierto de nubes que sólo enviaban el agua a la tierra, con un viento que agitaba su mojado cabello, que aumentaba el ritmo del mar al que prontamente se lanzaría.

Quizás había soluciones mejores, quizás podría haber utilizado algún otro método que no implicara dolor físico, pero no le importaba sufrir unos segundos antes de morir, no le importaba que pudiera golpearse diez veces contra aquellas rocas antes de que la vida se escapara de su cuerpo. No le importaba nada más que morir, sólo morir e irse de aquel mundo que la había visto sufrir, soportar todos aquellos dolores que la embargaban día y noche sin piedad.

Mientras en su mente vislumbraba aquel rostro, con sus risueños ojos verdes, esos gruesos labios rosados, formando una perfecta sonrisa. Aquella piel blanca, tan perfecta ante su tacto. Aquel rostro masculino que había significado tanto para ella, y que aún lo era.

Vislumbraba también lo más terrible, en su funeral, ella llorando desconsoladamente, con un brazo fracturado y en un cabestrillo, con un moretón en la frente, y las miradas acusadoras llenándola de culpa, recordándole que la muerte de él había sido únicamente por efecto y consecuencia de sus caprichos.

Los accidentes automovilísticos ocurrían a diario en todo el mundo, jamás pensó llegar a tener que lamentar uno. Porque recordaba fervientemente aquella tarde, cuando quiso conducir por su propia cuenta, pero que todo salió mal, perdió el control y sólo recordaba un fuerte estruendo, un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo y luego la negrura de la inconsciencia.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba borrar aquel recuerdo de su mente, dejarlo en lo más hondo de sus recuerdos.

Volvió a abrir los ojos con decisión, miró al horizonte, posó sus cafés ojos en las alborotadas aguas que estaban frente y abajo de ella, incitándola a tomar de una buena vez aquella triste medida que había estado sopesando por varios días, con antelación, con demasiada premeditación, buscando siempre los pros y los contras, cada opción que podía tener, pero que no había encontrado.

Inhaló aire una vez más, lo dejó salir de sus pulmones y su mirada volvió a posarse al frente.

Se sacó el negro chaleco que vestía, para vestir únicamente la polera del mismo color que llevaba, cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. La comida era algo que hacía tiempo había comenzado a abandonar. Las ganas para comer, simplemente, dejaban de existir paulatinamente en ella.

Se sacó las zapatillas, y las dejó junto al chaleco, en el suelo, sin importarle el que después puedan encontrarlas, sin importarle, de hecho, lo que pudiese ocurrir después de su muerte. Por supuesto, ella estaría muerta.

Avanzó un paso, y afirmándose en la misma baranda se subió a ésta. Sus pies se posaron en la madera mientras podía sentir con más fuerza el sonido del agua, mientras podía ver más cerca las grandes y fuertes rocas bajo ella.

Miró por última vez al cielo, aquel grisáceo y triste cielo que se cernía sobre ella.

Una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras su castaño cabello se agitaba ante el fuerte viento de aquella tarde. Cerró los ojos, y cuando iba a inclinarse hacía adelante, escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— ¡Espera! —una voz masculina se escuchó a su espalda, detrás de ella. La chica cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras dudaba qué hacer; lanzarse, sin importarle nada más, o girarse y averiguar quién había interrumpido su propósito.

Casi inconscientemente se giró, y detrás de ella, pudo ver a un chico de más o menos su edad, alrededor de veinticinco años. Se veía agitado, como si hubiese corrido para llegar hasta ahí. Estaba completamente mojado, tanto su cabello rubio como su blanca piel. Él la miraba sobresaltado, y ella otra vez no supo qué hacer.

— ¿Amanda? —dijo él, acercándose a ella lentamente, como si ante el menor descuido ella cayera. Y en realidad era así.

Amanda no supo qué hacer, mientras él se acercaba lentamente hasta ella, comenzaba a reconocerlo. Entonces supo de quién se trataba.

— ¿Adam? —susurró ella, recordando perfectamente bien a aquel sujeto. Era Adam, su ex novio de secundaria, aquel tipo con el que pasó muchas cosas hasta que... Hasta que conoció a Daniel, su novio muerto.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo él, y se acercó más rápido9.

Amanda volvió a girarse, cerró con fuerza los ojos y se impulsó hacia adelante.

Pero unos brazos detuvieron su caída, sintió un fuerte tirón en sus brazos y dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Sólo el fuerte sonido del alborotado mar, y el viento contra su cara.

—Suéltame —pidió ella, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia arriba.  
—Dame un buen motivo para hacerlo —dijo él, mirándola.  
—Estoy sola, todos me miran, culpándome de la muerte de Trevor, de la muerte de mis padres, de lo estúpida que soy. A mí alrededor todo es dolor, tristeza, abandono y engaños, mentiras y falsedades, dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Por qué seguir viviendo cuando la única compañía que tengo es la soledad? ¿Para que continuar con esta vida cuando perfectamente podría ser todo lo contrario? La muerte es mi única salvación, el olvido, a mis tristezas, a todos mis dolores. ¡Déjame caer, por favor!  
— ¡No pienso hacerlo! ¿¡Es que no te das cuenta!? ¿¡Aún no te das cuenta de que sola no estás!? ¿¡Tan rápido te olvidas de la gente!?

Adam la impulsó hacia arriba, pero ella tiró hacia abajo.

— ¡Amanda! —exclamó él, sujetándola con fuerza, negándose a dejarla caer al vacío.  
— ¿Por qué no me dejas caer? ¿Qué te importa a ti que yo muera?  
— ¡Me importa, maldita sea! —un trueno sonó en aquella pausa que ambos hicieron, en que sólo se miraron a los ojos—. ¿Que no te das cuenta de que aún te amo?

El rostro de Amanda se descompuso.

Ella comenzó a llorar, aún colgando de aquel acantilado, con su propia vida en las manos de Adam, con su destino dependiendo de él.

Adam la atrajo hacia sí, la impulsó hacia arriba, la levantó y la alejó de aquel vacío bajo ella, que prometía arrebatarle al vida sin piedad alguna.

Le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, ya en tierra firme, lejos del peligro que aquel mar significaba, lejos de la muerte que la misma chica se había propuesto como destino. Él la abrazó, la rodeó, le protegió con sus brazos, le entregó el calor necesario, le dio el apoyo necesitado, le demostró la confianza completamente disponible para ella. Le demostró que estaba para ella.

Amanda no pudo hacer más que llorar, que dejar brotar las lágrimas y dejarlas salir, representando el dolor que tenía dentro.

—Yo estoy contigo, Amanda, jamás dudes eso —susurró él a su oído, y la abrazó con más fuerza, protectoramente, jurándose a sí mismo no dejar que le pasara nada.  
— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —susurró ella.  
—Sé por lo que has pasado, porque no he podido olvidarte. Amanda, déjame sanar tu dolor, por favor, déjame curar esa herida que tienes por dentro, déjame demostrarte que no todo es malo.

Amanda separó su rostro del pecho de Adam, quien levantó su rostro del mentón.

—Sé que será difícil —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos—, sé que estabas enamorada de él, sé que has sufrido demasiado, pero, por favor, déjame estar contigo, déjame entrar a tu vida, déjame ser quien sane tu dolor. No me importa si cuando estás conmigo piensas en él, pero no cometas esto, no te quites la vida, no cuando me tienes a mí...

Ella sólo lo miró a los ojos, y mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él, hasta que sintió que, quizás, sí tenía una esperanza.

Hasta que sintió que quizás sí había un poquito de esperanza para ella.

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Y? Qué les pareció? Demasiado drama? O quizás falto?

Soy una persona a la que le gusta escribir One Shots, relatos cortos o historias pequeñas. En mi perfil están todos mis escritos.

Mi blog:

http:// hayleydreams .blogspot .com (saquen los espacios, la pagina no deja poner enlaces -.-)

**Un _comentario es el sueldo de un escritor, una critica una ayuda, y una felicitación es una inspiracion :)_**

Un saludo ^^


End file.
